Just Rightwith Blondie Lockes:Dexter's Mysterious Date
by JT Cat
Summary: Dexter and Raven go on a date to the movies! Will a forever nosy Blondie ruin their date? Find out in this new webisode fanfiction!


Dexterous Charming waited nervously outside of the movie theater. Since the date he planned with Raven wasn't going to happen, they decided to go to the movies instead.

"Hey, thanks for accepting my call, " Raven smiled sweetly.

"No poblem at all," Dexter replied, trying to look relaxed, "Anything for the fairest of all."

"I'm not Apple, Dexter," Raven said confused.

Dexter sighed. It wasn't the first time he had tried to say something romantic and the girl he was talking to wasn't listening or didn't get it. How come his brother got all of the good looks? Wasn't Dexter a Charming too? Right now, Dexter didn't feel like a Charming.

Raven sensed Dexter's uneasiness, "But that was really sweet to say, Dex. Hey, the seats are running out."

Hand in hand, the two walked into the movie theater. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, what a story! You'll never believe it . . . But my dragon Nevermore decided to go on a treasure hunt."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and we had to go around to all of the shops and look at everything. Everyone looked at me like we were crazy! Anyways, it was really bad. Apparently, Nevermore needed some ingredients to get her revenge on Apple's fox, Gala. Gala must've done something really upsetting to set Nevermore off."

Both Raven and Dexter started laughing, but the employee there glared at them to be quiet. They both stopped laughing immediately, but they were racking up on the inside. After a long time of watching trailers for other movies, Dexter asked, "So what is this mystery movie all about?"

"The movie is about a peasant girl's and prince's first meeting," Raven explained, "When they first meet, they fall in love instantly, but they can't love each other because of their ways of life."

"You've done some research, haven't you?" asked Dexter.

"Well, I wanted to go with my friends, but since our original date was cancelled, I thought it would be a good idea to do this instead," Raven gasped, "Oh no! If Daring were to catch you here, with me . . ."

"Don't worry," Dexter reassured the ebony haired girl, "When I'm with you, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Then, the movie started. Dexter had to say that it was a really good movie. He felt awestruck when the two met for the first time. He felt angry as the king told his son how to be a 'proper' prince. He felt glad when the two finally got away from the kingdom.

But the ending was something else.

The prince and the young peasant girl leaned in for the final kiss when a huge dragon appeared out of nowhere and burned the lovers to ashes! Then, everything exploded and the burning kingdom sank into the ground, never to be heard from again.

Both Dexter and Raven jumped at the sight of the dragon. Dexter took deep breaths to calm himself down. Raven crossed her arms angrily and fumed silently. When it was finally time to exit the movie theater, Raven made sure they were the first ones out. When they were outside, Dexter laughed nervously, "Um . . . that sucked, didn't it?"

"I bet Headmaster Grimm or one of the top-notch Royals put that in there on purpose," Raven growled, then mimicked Headmaster Grimm, "Oh, if you don't follow your destiny, then all will be doomed and nothing but ruin will come onto the land!"

"He's been giving you a hard time," Dexter noticed, "So, you wanna make up for the movie and go someplace to have a drink? My treat."

"Normally, I'd argue, but I kinda need it," Raven said, taking a deep breath, "Ah, I'm back. So where do you wanna go?"

"How about Maddie's place?" Dexter suggested.

"Nah," Raven shook her head, "They're not usually open until five in the morning. How about the Hocus Latte Cafe?"

"Sounds great," Dexter nodded, and they took off hand-in-hand. When they entered, hardly anyone was there. There was one person ordering and two people seated at a table, both reading a spread-out newspaper that covered their faces. Little did Raven and Dexter know that those two were actually Blondie Lockes and Humphrey Dumpty in disguise.

"Blondie, do I have to wear this?" Humphrey complained, "It itches!" Blondie had made Humphrey disguise as a businessman in a dress shirt with a stiff collar, dress pants accompanied with wool socks in dress shoes, a jacket, and some glasses like the ones your granny would wear when she was reading that 'classic' book. It was not the most attractive thing ever.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Blondie snapped, "This will all be totally worth it!" Unlike Humphrey, Blondie was dressed fashionably in a cotton blue jacket with a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and peach high-heels. Her outfit was quite comfortable. When the two lovebirds walked past, Blondie instinctively covered Humphrey's mouth, "Shh! They're here!"

Raven and Dexter strode over to the counter. "What would you like today?" the cashier asked, slightly taken back by the odd pairing.

"Hi, I'd like a regular hocus latte with whipped cream," Raven said, rather confidently.

"And you, sir?"

"Same thing," Dexter shrugged. He hadn't been planning on going to the Cafe, so he just went with the flow. After all, it was the least he could do before his nerves got to him.

Blondie growled, "Ugh! That wasn't good for the viewers! There should've have been a 'This price isn't right!' or something from Raven! What is this world coming to?!"

"Blondie, they're on a date," Humphrey tried to reason, "Let them enjoy themselves. Besides, what could possibly happen on a perfectly good date?"

Suddenly, Dexter's latte burst into flames. He jumped and tried to sway the flames out. Raven tried to put a freezing spell on it, but the flames just grew worse. Then, Raven resorted to non-magical solutions, but had the same results.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Humphrey said. Then the flames immediately went out. Both of them looked at their lattes and exited the cafe, throwing their drinks away.

"Now THAT was broadcast worthy," giggled Blondie, "But it's not over yet! C'mon, Humphrey, we've got two lovebirds to catch!"

As Dexter and Raven walked out into the night, Raven took Dexter's hand, "Well, this was a pretty good date, besides the movie ending and flaming lattes."

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime," Dexter nodded.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Blondie was trying to get a good shot, "Oh, curses! Humphrey, can you please help me?"

Humphrey rolled his eyes, "Just a moment, Blondie." He son got settled in the bush.

"So," Raven said, "Are you gonna walk me to my dorm or what?"

"Oh! Um, of course!" Dexter fumbled with his words. Before they took one step however, they heard something rustling. "What was that?"

Then, an unidentifiable boy, covered in rashes, darted out and ran away, screaming something about pain and some lady. Raven held Dexter close. Dexter, with fierce determination, took Raven in his arms and sprinted away from where they were. When they finally got to the dorms, Raven was even paler in fear, "Dexter?"

"Huh?" Dexter returned back to normal, "Raven? I-I'm so sorry! I just thought you were in danger, so I kinda, um . . .""

He didn't get a chance to finish. Raven caressed his face in her hands and kissed in on the lips. Son they feel into a deep kiss that lasted for a full twenty seconds!

Later that night, Blondie came back to school, looking for Humphrey, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were extremely allergic to that bush! If you could come out. . ."

A rather swollen Humphrey appeared out of the shadows from the school, "Blondie c can you help me find the nurse's office? I think my anaphylactic shock is messing with my brain."

"Of course,"Blondie nodded, "Um, where is it again?" Humphrey groaned as he tried to follow a lost Blondie. But, things were going to be this way. After all, the end is just the beginning.


End file.
